Jake and Amy Forever
by Tinkafor6
Summary: I watched Celeste & Jesse Forever and fell in love with the story line, so I thought a Jake x Amy AU would be perfect. Jake and Amy get into a relationship that they can't let go. Maybe it wasn't meant to last forever, but if felt like it should.


The first day of the police academy is the day you make your first impression of what kind of cop you want to be. For Amy Santiago, she needed to leave a memorable impression. Her dream was to be a detective, maybe even Captain of her own precinct. She looked sharp, and tough; hair pulled back into a slick bun, minimal makeup, and wore the given work pants and NYPD recruitment tee shirt. Her demeanor was serious; she couldn't afford to be anything else. Being a Latino woman, she knew the odds were stacked against her. That's why she was furious when she met Jake Peralta; the goofy, half-Jewish, man-child that acted like professionalism was just an optional standard. He was better than her in almost every part of the test- memory, spatial orientation, information ordering, visualization, and of course, tactical skills. She did beat him at written comprehension (thank God).

All while Jake breezed through training (to a degree, he was constantly being yelled at for his childish behavior and unprofessionalism), Amy could feel his eyes on her. Amy made sure that he did not notice her observing his skills. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself sometimes when Jake got in trouble by the training officer. She gave him chops for the misplaced courage he had for making smart-ass comments. She noticed he smiled a lot.

One day, after some time at the shooting range, Jake approaches Amy whiles she packs her things in her duffle bag. He picks up her silhouette; bullet holes mostly in the center of the chest but some strayed.

"Not bad shooting. I always go for PB and J. Penis, brain jaw," he said proudly as he held up his silhouette, sure enough bullet holes on the groin, the head and chin.

"It's not protocol to shoot anywhere other than what we were taught," Amy responds. She's trying to pack her things faster to end this annoying encounter as quickly as possible.

"Ugh, protocol's so boring! I'm Jake Peralta, by the way… but you can call me, _Rex Buckingham, British secret-agent, ballistics expert and, lady's man!"_ he says in the most ridiculous British accent she's ever heard. He smiled like an idiot. Amy made a skeptical face, trying to tell him, she is _not_ interested. "You're Amy Santiago, right? I heard Rico over there talking about you. He thinks you're hot. You're not into group cooking classes, are you? Because he wants to ask you out and take you to some lame cooking class, which sounds like hell." He held up his silhouette. "I mean, I would much rather be this guy taking shots in the penis than go on a cooking class date." He finishes with a toothy grin.

"_Stop talking to me,"_ she thinks.

"Anyways, hey we should team up together next week for tactical training. I could help you with your accuracy and you can help me with how to look hot while shooting." He strikes a pose with an imaginative gun. "Although, I already looked pretty sexy. It comes naturally," he said with a smirk on his face.

Amy's face blushed. Why did a moron making a lame pass at her make her blush? She smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief. "You really are some sort of man child, aren't you?"

"Ah ha! So you have noticed me! I knew it. Well tonight is you're lucky night-"

"Stop talking!" Amy yelled. "I'm absolutely not interested in you."

"Fair enough. But I'm only trying to save you from a God-awful, hell cooking date with a guy, I'm pretty sure has some sort of weird gum disorder. Just team up with me next week, and I'll tell him some awful thing about you so he doesn't ask you out, like… I don't know, you have some sort of rabbit fetish." Jake looks at her with a quizzical face. He leans up against the wall coolly.

"Fine." The cooking class date did sound awful. She just wanted Jake to get away as soon as possible. "But if you try to make a pass at me again, or make me look dumb or something, I'll…" she struggled with her words, "I'll do something.. to you.."

"_Come on, Amy. Why are you so flustered?"_

Jake made a warm smile. "Deal." He walked backwards, shooting his imaginary pointer-finger guns at her smugly, before blowing on them and turning around putting them in his imaginary holster.

"_What a piece of work._"

Little did she know Jake Peralta would become her best friend- a friend that she couldn't live without.


End file.
